


偏偏喜欢你

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Lay found out that his roommate Baekhyun turned into a girl.Warnings: 性转， OOC





	偏偏喜欢你

张艺兴确定，一定以及肯定，自己是个直男。  
宇宙第一直男。  
但是最近...

“我对我室友的感觉好像有点奇怪。”  
张艺兴含着奶茶吸管，把吸管的一头咬的扁扁的，全是小小的齿痕。  
“怎么这样说？”  
金钟大翘着猫咪嘴，叉了一小块巧克力布朗尼放进嘴巴里。  
“就是，”张艺兴瘪瘪嘴，无意识地用舌头玩着一颗珍珠，也不吃下去，“总是会忍不住看他。”

张艺兴大一就搬出来住了。他业余要创作音乐，睡得很晚，音乐也会打扰别人，他实在不好意思。加上他在外面酒吧兼职弹吉他唱歌，也攒了不少钱，便咬咬牙和别人合租了一间小屋子。屋子离学校很近，两个男孩子住也不用太担心安全问题，房东看他们是学生，也给了些优惠条件。于是张艺兴是很满意地拖着行李箱过来住了。  
他的室友叫边伯贤，跟张艺兴同届。巧的是，边伯贤也习惯熬夜，也会发出很大声音，只不过他是熬夜打游戏跟别人开黑。张艺兴曾经小小地在心里疑惑这么爱打游戏的男孩子，还要花钱买装备，家里应该挺有钱才允许他出来租房子。后来他偶然听到边伯贤说起，才知道他属于某个挺出名的业余战队，水平相当不错，生活开销用的都是自己赚的工资，便羞赧地收了自己那点揣测的小心思。  
边伯贤开朗活泼，脾气很好，平常总是笑嘻嘻的，愿意听张艺兴创作的音乐当个免费观众，还偶尔在游戏里带带张艺兴。  
张艺兴对他的室友和房子都特别特别满意。

“忍不住看他？”  
金钟大极富感染力地笑了起来，再次叉了一块布朗尼放进嘴里抿化。  
“怎么这么像偶像剧里面，女主暗恋男主…”  
“为什么我是女主？”  
张艺兴三下五除二把嘴里已经粘糊糊的珍珠吞下去，又吸了一口冰凉的奶茶，含着一颗新珍珠玩儿。  
“感觉像啊，”金钟大的叉子已经开始在盘子上属于他的那半部分平着刮动，试图收集黏在白瓷盘上的巧克力，而张艺兴的那半份还基本没怎么动，“偷偷地看帅哥，还害羞地不敢说，（“我可是直男！”张艺兴不满地插嘴辩解。）就是女主会干的事情啊。“

的确，和边伯贤同居了三个月后，张艺兴意识到自己和室友的关系似乎过于亲密了，都到了直男有点接受不能的程度了。他也不知道什么时候开始，他和边伯贤会你一口我一口地分享同一块pizza，共享一杯冰可乐。  
这还只是轻的。  
边伯贤经常在张艺兴洗澡的时候毫不顾忌地走进来，对着镜子撩起衣服欣赏自己的腹肌——对，张艺兴很不解，明明他们俩一样高，边伯贤看上去还瘦弱些，凭什么他能有整齐的八块腹肌而自己只有四块——还有一次边伯贤进来就脱衣服，然后在张艺兴惊愕的目光下，愣是挤到淋浴间里面，跟张艺兴一块洗完了澡。  
边伯贤亲密地挨着他挤到淋浴头下的时候，张艺兴才意识到他的意图。  
“为什么不能再等等啊？”  
他努力让自己听起来没有受到冒犯。他并没有生气，但是两个男生挤在一起洗澡是不是太…暧昧了些…  
“对不住啦，我今晚打排位赛，赶时间。”  
边伯贤声音轻快地道歉，低着头让花洒温热的水冲自己揉满泡泡的头发。水流混着白色的泡沫，顺着他柔软的头发流下来，张艺兴有那么一瞬间竟然很想去摸一摸他的发梢。  
完了，肯定是洗到脑子进水了。  
张艺兴把奇怪的欲望掐死在萌芽状态，为了掩饰刚刚的失态，挤了一坨沐浴露低头搽在胸膛上。  
他也就错过了刚刚边伯贤别有深意看向他的那一眼。

大概是为了纠正他和室友之间过于亲密的关系，张艺兴开始刻意地避免过于暧昧的动作，但这也就不可避免地意味着，他反而要给边伯贤更多的关注。  
边伯贤走过来了，是不是想趴到自己身上？边伯贤伸手，他是打算拿我的饮料吗？...等等诸如此类的观察才能让张艺兴更好地判断对方的意图，以便在亲密关系发生前纠正，比如刻意走两步避开边伯贤粘糊糊的拥抱，或者委婉地建议边伯贤再拿一瓶饮料。  
边伯贤当然也不是不懂事的人。好几次他觉察出了张艺兴刻意的躲避，便也聪明地不再主动亲近了。两个人又恢复了正常的，相敬如宾的室友关系。  
张艺兴不知为何，觉得有点小失落。  
我可是直男！  
他赶快告诫自己，迅速地把这奇怪的心思再一次扼杀在萌芽之中。

但这也就落下了后遗症，就是他总是会忍不住去看边伯贤。还是那种偷偷看一眼的看——张艺兴不情愿地承认金钟大说的其实没错——就是暗恋男主角的女主角会偷偷瞟去的那种眼神。当然他看边伯贤几乎不带任何目的，就是纯粹的，习惯性的（没错，习惯性的）看一眼。  
他很快发现，边伯贤大概是很有魅力的男孩。在张艺兴熬夜写音乐写到又抠脑袋又咬笔头，每天早上都懵着下垂眼起来时，同样熬夜打游戏的边伯贤却每天精神焕发，精力充沛地开玩笑闹腾。同样是下垂眼，他的熬夜后就是可爱，张艺兴的熬夜后就是没精打采。  
不公平！  
张艺兴在心里呐喊，忍不住抬头又悄悄看了正在正在窸窸窣窣啃鸡翅膀的边伯贤一眼。  
没想到边伯贤正好看过来，黝黑的眸子对上张艺兴的眼睛，张艺兴恍惚觉得他望进了一口深不见底的潭水。  
边伯贤眨眨眼：“看我干嘛？”  
那种与深渊对视的感觉一下荡然无存，张艺兴觉得那大概是幻觉。  
“没干嘛。”  
偷看时被别人当场人赃并获，这就有点尴尬了。张艺兴不好意思地低声嘟囔，低头扒饭。  
“想吃鸡翅？”  
边伯贤修长洁白的手指礼貌地抵住鸡翅的两端，放进他碗里。  
严格来说，这已经超出了张艺兴在心底定下的“正常同性室友相处模式”的准则，是应该婉拒的。但这次他没说什么，只是含糊地道了声谢，夹起来开始啃。  
边伯贤笑眯眯地把沾上褐色酱汁的手指轮流放进嘴里吮吸，一瞬不瞬地看着张艺兴小口吃鸡翅，专注的目光看得张艺兴有点不自在。  
肯定是因为鸡翅太诱人了。  
张艺兴想。

“呀，我还以为什么呢，”金钟大笑着说，罪恶的叉子再一次不动声色地伸向张艺兴那半份布朗尼，偷偷刮下薄薄一层放进嘴巴里，“只是出于划清界线目的才关注的对方，并不奇怪啊。”  
“可是伯贤都没有再做那种事情了，我还是会忍不住关注他。”  
张艺兴双手手指交叉着垫在下巴下边，皱着眉头望着金钟大。  
“放心，只是暂时的。你可以试着阻止自己看他，很快你就会恢复到正常的。”  
“好吧。”  
张艺兴挠挠鼻子，觉得事情可能没有那么简单。  
不过姑且尝试一下吧。  
“…”  
“…”  
“我的布朗尼为什么不见了？”  
金钟大不答话，只是抿着嘴角还沾着点巧克力的猫咪嘴，笑眯眯地看着他。  
超无辜。

张艺兴回到合租的小屋时，头脑里还不停地告诫自己“不可以看边伯贤”，但是当看到边伯贤背对着他喝酸奶看游戏视频时，他还是忍不住隔几秒就瞥一眼对方的背影。

其实关注多了，他慢慢发现了边伯贤身上很多吸引人的地方。  
边伯贤的开朗乐观是可以明显感受到的。跟边伯贤在一起，做什么事情都会变得有趣起来，就算是最无聊的新闻联播，边伯贤也总能从主持人的发型吐槽到新闻里的措辞，张艺兴总是被他逗得笑到没力气说话。  
除此之外，边伯贤有些特别可爱的小动作。他早上起来会支棱着一头呆毛，整个人像条毯子一样趴在沙发上，餐桌上，地上，哼哼唧唧地抱怨自己好困，毫无杀伤力地威胁张艺兴要是敢拖他去吃早饭就咬他。边伯贤也好胜，打游戏打输了会瘪着嘴小声骂人，连输好几盘眼圈就要有点红了，连柔软的头发都没精打采地耷拉下来，张艺兴总想揉一揉。  
最值得一说的是边伯贤的身体。作为一个加大字体加粗下划线的直男，张艺兴也不得不承认边伯贤的外貌条件真的特别合他的胃口。可爱无辜的下垂眼，笔挺的鼻梁，薄薄的樱粉色嘴唇，白皙的皮肤，特别是边伯贤那双手，简直是名品。十指洁白纤细，指尖粉嫩，指甲盖都长得漂亮。边伯贤十指拢住什么东西的时候，张艺兴总是不小心红了脸。  
在隐秘的内心深处，他渴望一根一根亲吻对方的手指尖。

有时候，张艺兴会充满遗憾地想，如果边伯贤是女孩子就好了。  
边伯贤这样的女孩，他一定会追。  
抱着这样奇怪的愿望，张艺兴沉沉进入了梦乡。

第二天早上。  
张艺兴揉着眼睛爬起来，勉强睁着眼睛摸索着走到洗手间刷牙。他熟练地把薄荷绿的牙膏挤到牙刷软软的毛上，往嘴巴里一塞，就闭着眼睛刷了起来。  
他刷的正起劲，听见边伯贤的脚步声拖着走过来，忍不住想要回头看他一眼。  
不行！忘记钟大说了什么吗？  
但是，这只是礼貌的早上打招呼吧…  
张艺兴想了又想，直到边伯贤已经站在他身边拿牙刷了，他才下定决心看了边伯贤一眼。  
“早…噗——！”  
张艺兴反应极快地低头，这才避免了一口牙膏沫喷在对方脸上的不礼貌行为。  
边伯贤什么时候带了女朋友回来！

张艺兴在女孩子面前总是会有点束手束脚。他尴尬地嘟囔着“对不起”，赶快低头漱口，再偷偷把脸也给洗了，刻意检查了一下眼角有没有可疑的分泌物，这才红着脸直起身来。  
女孩子长得很漂亮，可爱的下垂眼，笔挺的鼻梁，樱花色的薄唇——  
张艺兴的理智慢了半拍才回笼。这女孩子怎么长得这么像边伯贤？  
“伯贤的…妹妹？”  
他迟疑地问道。  
总不能是女朋友吧？找跟自己长得这么像的，那边伯贤有点自恋了哦。

“你干嘛？我哪来的妹妹？”  
那女孩子奇怪地看了他一眼，毫不矜持地用肩膀撞了一下张艺兴。  
“让开，我要刷牙啦。今天还要打比赛…”  
她越说声音越小，显然意识到这纤细温柔，明显属于女孩子的声音，居然是从自己嘴巴里发出来的。  
张艺兴：“…”  
边伯贤：“…”  
“是在做梦吧？”  
边伯贤突然笑了起来，把穿在她身上显得过大的T恤撩起来，一对漂亮的雪白柔软就直直撞进了张艺兴眼里。  
“啊——”  
他吓得赶快偏过头去，却又在镜子里看到边伯贤一脸好奇开始捏自己至少有C罩杯的胸玩儿，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
好在边伯贤的腹肌也消失了。  
这是他脑子里唯一的念头。

“你害羞什么？”  
温柔的声音又响了起来。虽然是女孩子的声线，但还是分辨得出来就是边伯贤。  
他抓起张艺兴的手往自己那边拉，张艺兴福至心灵地瞬间知道他要干什么，赶快睁眼猛地把手抽出来。  
“我不要...啊！”  
张艺兴觉得自己像纯情小处男被经验丰富的大姐姐玩弄，他缩着手，别开目光不敢看边伯贤的C罩杯。  
“你…把衣服放下来。”  
他声音发颤。  
边伯贤一脸“好东西就是要和兄弟分享”的表情，反而往这边凑了过来，语气像街边偷偷拉住人问要不要买碟的：“艺兴，你还没摸过呢，快点尝试一下——”  
“我不要啊啊啊！”  
张艺兴逃也似的窜出洗手间，脸红透了。  
他隔着洗手间的门对着里面大喊：“伯贤，这不是梦，是现实！”

一刻钟后。  
“唔，”边伯贤懒洋洋的声音隔着门传了出来，“不管怎么样，这么好的机会，你这辈子就只有这一次了…”  
张艺兴不服气：“什么叫只有这么一次？”  
“你以为你还有可能…”  
边伯贤的声音戛然而止。  
张艺兴等他下文等了半天都没等到，门那端一片寂静，让他怀疑边伯贤是不是探索女孩子身体时兴奋得晕过去了。  
“伯贤。”  
他试探地叫道。

过了半晌，边伯贤才应声，语气古怪：“我在。”  
张艺兴没听出什么不妥，担忧地问他：“你好了没？”  
“嗯。”  
随着一声听不出情绪的应答，边伯贤把门打开了。  
张艺兴控制不住自己直男的眼睛，下意识瞟向了边伯贤丰满的胸口。  
毕竟在昨天晚上还是男生，边伯贤衣服是弄好了，过长的裤腿也挽了起来，但是宽松柔软的男式睡衣在女孩子身上还是大了，领口松垮垮的，险险露出半个浑圆，张艺兴觉得再往下拉一点就要看到粉嫩的那处了。  
他绅士地强迫自己移开目光，垂着眼看边伯贤纤细雪白的脚，女孩子漂亮的脚趾微微蜷缩着踩在光洁的地板上。  
这处好像更诱人…  
张艺兴无所适从，干脆盯着地板看。  
“我给你找件外套吧。”  
他小声说道。  
明明知道对面漂亮精致的女孩子身体里住着他再熟悉不过的室友的灵魂，但面对着女生软软的模样，他的脸颊还是阵阵发烫。

边伯贤看着张艺兴红透的精致耳垂，黝黑的瞳仁里涌动着不知名的情绪。  
他突然开口：“艺兴你…不喜欢女孩子吗？”  
“当然没有！”  
张艺兴惊讶地抬头看边伯贤，不清楚他为什么忽然问这样的问题。  
“那你为什么一直在躲我？”  
…当然是因为害羞了。  
但这种原因张艺兴才不会说出口，他目光闪烁：“我怕…我一直盯着你，你会感到不舒服。”  
边伯贤委屈地瘪着嘴，女孩子好听的声线软糯起来：“我现在就很不舒服。”  
女孩子一撒娇——就算是刚刚才荣升为女性的室友——张艺兴就没辙。他手足无措地摸摸发热的耳朵：“为什么？”  
“我变成女孩之后，就只能找男朋友了。但我又不知道怎么做女孩子，我大概会被当成怪物的吧…”  
女孩子的眼泪大概比较浅，张艺兴眼睁睁看着边伯贤可爱的下垂眼里弥漫出一层水雾，纤长的睫毛湿漉漉的，像是要哭了。  
女孩子的泪水，就算十个张艺兴也打不过。他下意识转身要去找纸巾，却被边伯贤拽住了衣角。  
“因为我变成女孩子了，所以你就不把我当朋友了吗？”  
尽管拉住衣角这动作不算太亲密，但毕竟是来自一个女孩，张艺兴红着脸，话都说不利索了：“我…你当然是我的好朋友。”  
“那你能不能跟我谈一次恋爱？假装的，我保证我一旦清楚了女孩子该怎么表现，我就搬出去，不再缠着你了。”  
张艺兴的心脏因为边伯贤的话语而紧紧揪成一团。不用这么卑微的祈求啊，变成女孩子也不是伯贤自愿的。他们可是好朋友，这点要求怎么会不答应呀。  
他郑重地点点头：“没问题，伯贤你也不用搬出去…”  
他突然停住了。边伯贤毕竟之后要作为女孩子生活了，再要求两人一起住，是不是不妥当？  
但他一想到边伯贤可能要搬出去，找真正的男朋友，和他从亲密无间的室友变成礼貌疏远的异性朋友，他心里就涌上一阵说不清道不明的酸涩。  
“我…”  
他难堪地要解释，却被边伯贤打断了。对方看起来没有太在意搬出去住的问题，一脸开心地上前几步搂住他：“太好啦！谢谢你呀艺兴！”  
女孩子娇小的身材和柔软的胸脯紧紧压住张艺兴的身体，小处男昏头转向，什么都忘到一边去了。

好在今天是假期，张艺兴红着脸带着裹着宽大外套，卷着紧身牛仔裤裤腿，趿拉着不合脚人字拖的边伯贤出去买女孩子要用的东西。  
先是内衣内裤。  
张艺兴一个纯情小处男，是万万不敢踏进花样繁多，五颜六色的内衣店的。光是站在门口，随便瞥到一款带蕾丝边的，或是材质看上去柔软异常的，都能让他自发脑补出变成女孩子的边伯贤旖旎多姿的身段，顿时脸又烧起来了。  
边伯贤作为一个新晋女神，好像完全忘记了自己昨天还是男生，兴致勃勃地拉着张艺兴进店里去了。  
店员看两人这模样，觉得大概是小男女朋友互相交付了第一次，衣服都因为各种原因撕坏了，不得不狼狈地出来购买。于是热情地围上来推荐新款内衣和内裤，字里行间强调“这个穿着很舒服的哦”“这个穿上去显得身材很好的”。  
反正张艺兴是一件都不敢细看。  
边伯贤却意外很好地融合了男性购物的目标明确，和女性购物的走马观花，细致果断地一件件挑捡起来。  
“艺兴，你觉得这两个哪个好看？”  
边伯贤笑着举起一条黑色蕾丝边内衣和一条粉色蕾丝边内衣。  
张艺兴红着脸强迫自己细细打量两件内衣，小小声地说：“粉色的。”  
伯贤变成女孩子也是阳光开朗的性格，黑色感觉太成熟啦，还是粉色的好看。  
张艺兴顺势脑补了一下边伯贤穿着粉色蕾丝边内衣的样子，心脏忍不住扑通扑通加速。  
好可爱啊。

边伯贤对他言听计从，很快就买好了内衣，清一色是比较可爱的类型。他当场就换上了一件，神神秘秘叫张艺兴来更衣室。  
“好看吗？”  
边伯贤张开双臂，雪白的皮肤让张艺兴不自觉咽了下唾沫。紧致饱满的浑圆被妥当地包裹在粉红的内衣里，女孩子可爱的下垂眼让张艺兴想亲吻她樱粉的唇。  
张艺兴受到蛊惑似的向前两步，才反应过来对面是一个女孩子。他尴尬地后退回正常距离，耳朵发热地夸奖：“好看。”  
边伯贤露出个难以察觉的微笑。

尽管边伯贤买了四五件内衣，但内裤却一条没买。  
“不买点内裤吗？”  
张艺兴帮她提着装内衣的粉色纸袋，强装镇定地问道。  
“没有我喜欢的。”  
边伯贤把耳边的一缕头发拨到脑后，有点烦恼的样子。  
“那穿着男孩子的内裤也…不好吧…”  
虽然想想那场面会很诱惑，但是…  
“没关系，都是我自己的内裤，有什么不好的呀。”  
边伯贤活泼地回答他，眼中却有着一丝玩味。

度过了最艰难的买内衣，剩下的环节就简单多了。在边伯贤拿着一件军绿色的外套往身上比划时，张艺兴已经可以很熟练地帮她翻找适合的码子了。  
两人，不，确切的说是张艺兴拎着大包小包，跟着焕然一新的边伯贤回家了。一路上收获无数愤恨的眼光，显然以为他们在撒狗粮。  
张艺兴在他们即将拐弯经过大学门前，才突然感到慌张起来。边伯贤变成女孩子这种事情当然不要现在跟父母说比较好，但是朝夕相处的同学迟早会知道，怎么办？  
他快走两步，有意无意用身体挡着边伯贤的脸：“要不要换条道？”  
边伯贤抬脸看着他，张艺兴为这身高差而分心高兴了半秒钟，就听到对方说：“来不及啦。”  
紧接着，一个张艺兴非常熟悉，此刻却绝对不想听到的大嗓门响了起来：“艺兴！伯贤！”

朴灿烈背着个运动包，非常热情地拍拍张艺兴的肩膀：“又被拖出来购物？”  
“嗯。”  
为什么是“又”？  
张艺兴还没想清楚，朴灿烈就神秘地凑近他的耳朵嘀嘀咕咕：“跟你说啦，找女孩子合租，最后绝对要变成你照顾她的。”  
张艺兴脑袋一偏躲过朴灿烈呼吸间洒出来的热气，震惊地看着他。  
朴灿烈知道边伯贤是女孩子…?  
明明昨晚还问自己和边伯贤要不要去打球来着…

边伯贤比张艺兴的反应快一点，很自然地把朴灿烈从张艺兴身上揪下来。  
“灿烈。”  
她笑眯眯地打招呼。  
张艺兴连忙转头盯着朴灿烈的脸。  
对方很自然地挥挥手，目光扫过边伯贤丰满的胸脯和长长的黑发时没有任何惊奇。  
“伯贤，你今天又拖着艺兴去买东西呀？”  
“什么叫又？明明没有很经常的。”  
边伯贤不动声色地套话，朴灿烈傻头傻脑地着了道。  
“前天你们不是去超市购物了嘛。”  
张艺兴和边伯贤对视一眼，俱在对方眼里看到了不可置信：前天他们的确去了超市，也的确在路上碰见了朴灿烈，聊了几句，但是是以男生的身份！

边伯贤把事情在脑子里过了一遍，大概理清逻辑了，便随意找了个借口跟朴灿烈告别了。他们一路无言回到家里，边伯贤给两人倒了水。  
“我猜测，只有我们两人能意识到之前我是男生。”  
张艺兴愣愣地点头。  
“所以在他们眼中，我一直是女孩子。所有关于我的记忆都被纂改了，除了你和我的。”  
边伯贤说话时看起来很消沉，张艺兴不由得有点同情他：莫名其妙就变成了另一个性别，更可怕的是所有人都很自然地觉得本来就应该是这样的。  
“没事，”他上前几步，捏捏边伯贤小巧圆润的肩头，“我会帮你适应的。”  
“谢谢。”边伯贤小声说道，垂着脑袋坐在桌边，“但是为什么会突然变成女孩子呢…”  
对呀，为什么…等等。  
他是不是昨晚睡觉前，祈祷边伯贤“是女孩就好了”？  
天哪！不会是他干的吧？  
张艺兴虽然心里觉得这实在不太可能，但不由得生出了点莫名的愧疚。  
还有一丝隐秘的期待。  
换个角度看，变成女孩子的边伯贤，娇小可爱，活泼开朗，撒起娇来让人心都化了。这不就是他的理想型女友吗？  
突然，假扮谈恋爱这件事变得没有那么难以接受了。张艺兴面上还是一副“虽然有点为难但是因为你是我兄弟就帮你吧”的模样，心里却矛盾地一边唾弃自己的虚伪，一边不可抑制地暗暗期待接下来的生活。

金钟大再次见到张艺兴的时候，对方一脸灿烂，嘴角微微上扬，眼角带着笑意，一看就是在爱情里滋润过了。  
“谈恋爱啦？”  
金钟大轻车熟路地开始吃布朗尼。  
“对…也不算吧。”  
张艺兴一手托着腮帮子，笑眼盈盈地看他。  
“那找我是为了秀恩爱嘛？”  
金钟大狠狠地用叉子切下来一大块巧克力蛋糕，叉子和瓷盘碰撞发出清脆的响声。  
“当然不是啦，”张艺兴讨好地把甜点盘子往他那边推推，“找你来要点经验。”  
“嗯？”  
金钟大鼓着嘴嚼甜点，从鼻子里不屑地哼了一声。  
“我想…和她那个，但我不知道怎么推进关系…”  
张艺兴说着说着就脸红了，不安地在座位上挪动了一下。  
金钟大挪揄他：“你怎么还是处男？”  
“要你管。”  
张艺兴小声反驳。  
“好啦，”金钟大安抚炸毛的小处男，“你可以先营造浪漫的约会…”

“今天是要再练习一遍约会吗？”  
边伯贤只穿着内衣内裤，刘海很散乱地翘着，光着脚站在张艺兴门口打哈欠。  
“对。”  
大概是心中怀着不可言说的心思和一整本《金钟大教你撩妹》秘笈，张艺兴难得有点心虚。  
“好，啊——欠。”  
边伯贤揉着眼睛回房间去了。  
张艺兴又在床上躺了一会儿，漫无目的地想今天的行程，突然有点犯怂。  
要是伯贤不答应怎么办？  
脑中一个小金钟大跳出来，恨铁不成钢地弹他脑袋，猫咪嘴张张合合：“要有自信！都同居这么久的女朋友了！”  
可是伯贤不是真正的女朋友，只是想让我跟他练习谈恋爱…  
金钟大连发怒都像撒娇的声音再次响起：“所以要你先表白，对方接受了再进行深入了解啊！”  
所以说如果伯贤不答应怎么办嘛。  
但这注定是一个无解的循环。好在张艺兴一向是行动派，想不清楚就不想了，从床上利索地跳起来开始刷牙洗脸。  
正当他犹豫是穿黑色衬衣还是简单的白色T恤时，边伯贤推开门走了进来：“我好了。”  
张艺兴闻声望去，就再也挪不开目光。  
边伯贤柔顺的黑发像块缎子一样披下来，穿着白色的轻薄衬衫，里面是打底的黑色背心。衬衫下摆松松地扎进粉色百褶裙里，两条腿又长又直，蹬着白色的帆布鞋。  
非常日常的装扮，但配上边伯贤可爱的下垂眼，和白皙的皮肤，让张艺兴特别想把对方抱进怀里蹂躏。  
啊…真是的…怎么能这么可爱…  
张艺兴红着脸让边伯贤出去等他一会儿。  
“哎，不是说都是男孩等女孩的嘛…”  
边伯贤还是男孩子的时候，嗓音就特别温柔，变成女孩子后，一把好嗓音更是撩人得紧。她柔柔地抱怨着，转身走了出去，剩下张艺兴在房间里手忙脚乱地套衣服。  
他最终选定了白色的T恤和深蓝色的牛仔裤，脚上照例是黑色的一脚蹬。张艺兴对着镜子照了半天，才在边伯贤可爱的“你快点啦”抱怨中出了门。

“去哪儿？”  
边伯贤背着她的细带书包，挽着张艺兴的手臂。过了一个月，她已经很适应女孩子的生活了，甚至神奇地学会了如何使用十来个瓶瓶罐罐里面的粉饼和乳液。  
“我们去…你有想去的地方吗？”  
张艺兴说到一半，突然想起《金钟大教你撩妹》秘笈里反复出现的忠告：要给女生充分的自主权！  
边伯贤鼓起嘴巴：“我们都没有去过多少地方…”  
这倒是。自从张艺兴对变成女生的室友起了心思后，他就下意识减少了和边伯贤一起出门的约会。倒不是他怕自己的想法被人察觉，而是他私心里想边伯贤慢点进步。当初的约定是边伯贤和其他女生完全无异了，她就搬出去。那只要延长这个过程，张艺兴就可以和她再相处久一点。  
这样隐秘自私不可告人的心思，自然不能和边伯贤说。因此张艺兴一面找借口说自己最近忙，一面珍惜着和边伯贤一起的偷来的时光。

边伯贤已经开始细数他们去过哪里：“就逛了两次街，去了四次电玩城，打了五，不，六场篮球…”  
张艺兴心虚地笑了笑：“这不是为了让你不要忘记之前的技能嘛。”  
边伯贤板着脸，踹了他的小腿一脚。女孩子力气不大，踢人像在撒娇。  
张艺兴赶快哄她：“好啦，今天去游乐园，好不好？”  
“好老的套路呀。”边伯贤皱着鼻子嫌弃，却重新挽起了张艺兴的胳膊，可爱地笑了起来，“走吧。”

两人买了票。今天游乐园里人不多，但多数人都带着灿烂的笑容。天气晴朗却不闷热，阳光晒在脸上暖暖的。微风吹拂过张艺兴的发丝，他扭头看到边伯贤一脸期待地四处张望，不由得脚步轻快起来。  
看来是个表白的好日子。  
他们先去坐了过山车。张艺兴抱着一丝侥幸，想边伯贤变成女孩子后，胆子可能也变小了，这样他就可以在她害怕时温柔地抱住她安慰对方，也许还可以揉一揉她轻软的发丝。

半刻钟后，在过山车上。  
“哎哟喂！！怎么这——么高！！”  
“闭上眼睛就不怕啦。”  
“太快了！！啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“没事，抓我的手。”  
“怎么还——来啊！！”  
“嘘，很快就好了，听话。”  
边伯贤用事实告诉了他需要被安慰的到底是谁。  
张艺兴一脸惨白，看起来是扶着边伯贤，实际上整个人都靠在边伯贤身上，脚步虚浮地走出来。  
“有点高，我们不坐了吧。”  
他小小声在边伯贤耳边讲道，感到非常不好意思。  
“好，正好我也不想坐啦。”  
边伯贤掩去嘴边的一丝笑意，声音清脆地回答他。  
张艺兴特别想抱着边伯贤转上几圈。多贴心的室友呀！

为了平复张艺兴受伤的心灵，他们接下来去了4D影院。张艺兴总算找回了一些身为男子汉的尊严，帮边伯贤挡住了袭击的水雾，出去的时候还体贴地搂着边伯贤不让她被人群绊倒。  
“接下来去哪？”  
边伯贤任由张艺兴揽着她，询问道。  
“我们去…这里？”  
张艺兴的手指在地图上晃悠，停在了一个骷髅头图案上面。  
鬼屋。  
一听就是会发生许多肢体接触的地方呀。伯贤可能会害怕得躲进他怀里，抱着他的腰撒娇，他就可以好好保护她啦。  
完美无缺的计划。

这个游乐园的鬼屋做的十分出名，还在门口排队时就可以感受到一阵阵的寒气扑面而来，里面隐约传出鬼哭狼嚎的音效，和之前进去游客的尖叫声。  
张艺兴悄悄吞了口唾沫，手下意识搂紧了边伯贤的肩膀：“别怕。”  
边伯贤忍笑忍到发抖，僵着嗓子回了句：“有你在就不怕。”  
鬼屋是要求自己步行的，两人刚走进去就看到了一块大石碑，大意是里面的鬼怪有多凶残，吃了多少人一类的告示，还像模像样地给他们编纂了历史。  
“都是假的。”  
面对苍白的文字，张艺兴明显有了自信，说话底气足了些。  
他们拐过弯去，就撞上了第一个埋伏的工作人员，扮成了凶恶的丧尸模样，冲他们大声咆哮。  
“嗷！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
边伯贤：“…好可怕啊！”  
女孩子大叫一声抱住了张艺兴的腰。张艺兴一下鼓起了勇气，镇定得像刚刚什么都没有发生一样。  
“没事，”他用不那么有信服力的沙哑嗓子安慰边伯贤，“只是丧尸啦。”

两分钟后。  
“呜哇哇啊啊啊啊啊！！哎哟喂！”  
“…好可怕啊！”  
“没…咳，没事，只是奇怪的尸体。”

五分钟后。  
“呜呜呜哇哇哇哇！！什么情况！”  
“…”  
“只是一块布而已啦，艺兴。”

十分钟后他们终于走出了鬼屋。  
“伯贤你没事吧？”  
张艺兴哑着嗓子问她，不忘伸手帮边伯贤把一缕散出来的发丝别到了耳后。  
“我没事。”边伯贤咧着可爱的四方嘴，“好在刚刚有艺兴保护我。”  
张艺兴抿着唇笑了起来，漂亮的眼睛里折射出细碎明媚的阳光。  
边伯贤悄悄舔了舔唇。

两人一路玩一路讲话，不知不觉就到傍晚了。夕阳的余辉洒在他们脸上，张艺兴甚至可以看到边伯贤脸上细小的绒毛。  
只剩最后一个项目了。

摩天轮的车厢缓慢地轮流停靠站台，张艺兴和边伯贤分到了一个淡紫色的。车厢很小，刚刚够两个人膝盖略微摩擦交错地坐着。  
一时无言。  
张艺兴看着窗外的建筑物缓缓下沉，已经变成金红色的天空逐渐占据视野。他在心中紧张地盘算：再过十秒就告白。  
十，九…三，二，一。  
快告白啊。  
张艺兴张嘴，却不敢说话，又合上了。  
再等五秒，就五秒。  
五，四，三，二，一。  
快告白啊。  
我不敢…  
你还在等什么？摩天轮马上就要到顶了！  
我怕…  
快点现在给我张嘴！告白！  
“伯贤。”  
“嗯？”  
边伯贤从窗边转过脸，夕阳在她脸上打下精致的剪影。她眼里含着笑意，嘴角是上扬的弧度。  
“我喜欢你。”

车厢里很安静，张艺兴只能听见窗外隐约的喧嚣和自己心跳的砰砰声。  
刚刚脑海里跟自己吵架的声音好像是金钟大的。  
他很惊讶自己居然有闲心想这种问题，却又无法停止这个念头。他紧紧盯着边伯贤的嘴，像囚犯在无助地等待宣判，直到边伯贤的嘴巴缓缓张开，温和的声音倾斜而出。  
“哦？这也是练习项目吗？”

张艺兴的心仿佛沉到谷底。  
不，不是的！这是我的真心…  
可是你这个月做的一切，不都是因为答应了帮别人练习谈恋爱吗？  
不！我可以解释的！我是真的喜欢伯贤！  
呵，难道不是因为伯贤是你近距离能接触到的女孩子吗？只是因为她是女孩你才喜欢的吧！随便一个女孩子都可以的，对吗？  
才不是这样！我从边伯贤是男孩子开始就喜欢他了！  
“真的？”  
抬头对上边伯贤玩味的眼神，张艺兴这才意识到自己把跟假想的金钟大吵架的最后一句念出来了。

他慌乱地想要缩成一团，脸和耳朵红到发烫。窗外，摩天轮已经转到了最高点。  
天哪！这真是史上最烂的告白！  
“这真是史上最可爱的告白。”  
边伯贤笑了起来，她的长发在夕阳下是温暖的褐色，瞳孔是漂亮的纯黑。她凑过身来，伸手压住张艺兴的后颈，轻轻磨蹭他挺直的鼻梁，呼出的热气扑在张艺兴嘴唇上。  
“不吻我吗？”  
边伯贤小声说。

张艺兴说不清楚是谁先开始噬咬对方的唇瓣，又是谁先把舌头伸进了对方的嘴。两人终于因为到站提示而分开时，张艺兴留恋地一下下啄边伯贤的脸，手指抚摸着她的头发，不舍得离开。  
张艺兴的心脏扑通扑通，高兴得像是要从胸膛里跳出来。  
车厢缓缓降落到可以一步跨下的高度，两人低头钻了出来。

张艺兴体贴地把边伯贤扶出来之后，手臂佯装自然地下垂，手指小心翼翼地去勾边伯贤的手。  
他触碰到对方温暖修长的食指，温柔地捞过来轻轻扣住。然后悄悄地去勾对方垂落的其余手指，慢慢将边伯贤的整只手捉住，十指相扣握在掌心。  
边伯贤抬头对他抿出了可爱的微笑，手轻轻地回握住他的。  
她眼睛里映着灿烂的夕阳，还有张艺兴的模样。

两人几乎是刚刚进门就抱在一起亲吻彼此。软软的舌头亲昵地磨蹭，温热的唇瓣紧贴在一起，变成了软妹力气却依然很大的边伯贤将张艺兴推倒在了床上。  
“我先洗澡。”  
边伯贤亲亲他的鼻子，迅速地起身去浴室了，留下张艺兴红着脸喘着气躺在床上。  
一切都顺理成章地发生了。  
他忍不住一再回味傍晚那个蹩脚的告白和意外的惊喜之吻，幸福地翻身把脸埋进了柔软的被子里。  
啊…好高兴啊。  
喜欢伯贤。超级喜欢伯贤。不管是男是女都喜欢。  
昨天还自诩直男的张艺兴果断地打碎了自己坚信不疑了二十年的性取向。  
没关系，只要是伯贤都可以的呀。  
他像刚陷入恋爱的大男生一样害羞地抿着唇，又把自己的头发揉乱了，脸上的温度还是挥之不去。  
不行，伯贤一个男生变成女孩子，还愿意和我交往已经很委屈她了，我不能让她的第一次难受。  
张艺兴蹦下了床，翻箱倒柜找避/孕/套。虽然他还是个处男，但是这种东西总是有备无患，人人的床头柜都会藏几个的。

等到张艺兴洗澡的时候，他躲进厕所给金钟大打了个电话。  
“喂？”  
金钟大愉快的声音响起。  
“我做到啦！”  
张艺兴借着水声的掩饰，悄声汇报道。  
“可以啊兄弟。”  
“我现在要洗澡，有什么…需要注意的吗？”  
“喔哈哈哈哈…”金钟大发出银铃般只可意会不可言传的笑声，张艺兴都能想象出他一脸老司机的猥琐表情，“你要重点清洗…还要把毛稍微剃一下…记得漱口…”

张艺兴按照金钟大的教导把自己收拾干净，又临时抱佛脚地绷紧小腹，想让腹肌更明显一点，这才忐忑地围着毛巾走出去。  
边伯贤已经靠在床头等他了，身上穿着张艺兴最喜欢的粉色睡裙。  
“怎么要那么久啊？”  
她嗔怪地抱怨道。  
“我想准备充分一点。”  
张艺兴害羞地回答她，从离她较远的那侧爬上了床，就手足无措地坐在边伯贤旁边，不知道下一步该怎么办了。

边伯贤失笑，勾过他的脖颈和他交换了缠绵的吻，修长白皙的手指灵巧地在张艺兴腰间一拨，浴巾就松松垮垮要落不落地挂在他劲瘦的腰上。  
张艺兴动情地伸手隔着睡裙抚摸边伯贤线条优美的脊背，另一只手试探地挑起边伯贤睡裙下摆。  
边伯贤突然伸手扣住了他的手腕。  
“你确定，不管我变成什么样都喜欢我吗？”  
原来伯贤还是介意的啊。  
张艺兴有些心疼地亲亲她的鼻尖：“当然了，我在你还是男孩子的时候就喜欢你了，不管以后你又变回来，还是一直是女孩，我都会喜欢你的。”  
“那如果我变成更奇怪的妖怪——”  
“嘘，不要担心，不管你变成什么样子，我都喜欢你。我爱的是边伯贤的灵魂。”  
张艺兴一边亲吻边伯贤细白的脖颈，一边轻声做着承诺。  
他爱的从始至终，都是开朗活泼，阳光灿烂的边伯贤，体贴细心，会逗他开心的边伯贤，跟边伯贤是男是女都没有关系。  
世上这么多人，我却偏偏喜欢你。

边伯贤似是被他说服了，回吻着他敏／感的耳垂，扣在张艺兴手腕上的手也渐渐松开。张艺兴得了允诺，便怀着害羞的期待将手探进了边伯贤的裙摆。  
裙子下面是布料柔软的内裤。他慢慢抚摸着边伯贤细嫩的大腿根，手指小心地从内裤边缘挤进去，想要触碰那神秘的，柔软温热的沟壑。  
里面却是和男生别无二样的坚硬滚烫。

张艺兴以为自己出现幻觉了，干脆轻轻将边伯贤的内裤扒拉下来，手背却被跳出来的滚烫抽了一下，留下一道湿滑的痕迹。  
他惊愕地愣住了。  
伯贤…变回来了？  
他抬眼去看边伯贤的胸口，依然是丰满的C罩杯，几缕长长的黑发垂落。  
“伯贤…”  
他结结巴巴地开口，对上边伯贤含着笑意的眼睛。  
“喜欢吗？”  
边伯贤猛地用力，张艺兴还没想清楚发生了什么就被她压在了身下，对方的长发扫在他脖颈上，痒痒的。  
“你…”  
“嘘。”  
边伯贤纤细的食指轻轻压上他的唇，可爱的下垂眼眨了眨。  
“喜欢被穿裙子的漂亮小姐姐操吗？”

张艺兴腰间仅剩的浴巾被边伯贤扯开，洗澡后粉嫩的乳尖被对方温热的指腹轻轻按摩，身上的女孩子轻车熟路地亲他的侧颈。  
敏感点被强迫地刺激，张艺兴全身很快就泛起了一层可爱的粉红色。他本身皮肤就白，再铺上一层浅浅的粉红，让他看起来像只无助的，任由人侵犯的幼猫。  
“唔…哈啊…痒…”  
张艺兴挣扎着，膝盖下意识弓起来，足跟一下下蹭着床单。  
边伯贤力气很大，但他并没有压住张艺兴，而是一脸委屈地停下了动作。  
“艺兴不喜欢我吗？”  
“…”  
张艺兴张开嘴巴，却不知道如何回答。  
说自己喜欢伯贤，肯定下一秒就会被操的吧...  
但是他也不想撒谎…说回来，伯贤怎么只有上半身变成女孩子啊…  
边伯贤半天等不到他回答，猜测张艺兴大概是不愿意的。毕竟喜欢一个人是一回事，心甘情愿被上又是另外一回事。她眨眨眼睛，有点苦涩地从张艺兴身上爬起来，一声不响地要离开。  
手腕突然被扣住了。  
张艺兴轻柔却坚定的声音在她身后响起：“伯贤，我喜欢的是你，我愿意…那个…”  
后面的字眼他无论如何也说不出来，边伯贤却已经明白了他的意思。

“谢谢你。”  
边伯贤动情地低下头来亲吻他，手指温柔地环住张艺兴性器的根部，慢慢地上下滑动。  
“呜…”  
张艺兴难耐地呻吟着，手臂环住了边伯贤的脖颈向下压，却在下一秒感受到了柔软饱满的两团东西抵住自己的胸膛。  
他红着脸，仰起脑袋对上边伯贤幽深的双眸，小声问：“需要我…摸摸吗？”  
《金钟大教你撩妹》里面可是重点强调了这是女孩子喜欢被抚摸的部位。  
“好啊。”  
边伯贤勾起一边嘴角，拉起张艺兴的手放在自己胸上，另一只手继续抚慰着他的性器。  
张艺兴压下自己身体里一波波的快感，战战兢兢地拢住那里，指尖下是柔软的触感。他很快就无师自通地轻轻按压起来，小心地用手指拨弄乳尖。  
“舒服吗？”  
他轻喘着问。殊不知他自己都被玩弄得泪眼朦胧，红着眼圈，还要仰着头问始作俑者舒不舒服的模样，能够激起任何一个人心底的施虐欲。  
边伯贤眸色深邃起来，他微阖上眼皮，亲亲张艺兴的鼻尖：“舒服。”  
同时他在张艺兴身下的手指扣成一个圈，快速滑动起来。另一只手伸下去，拇指轻轻揉搓铃口。  
“呜…啊…”  
张艺兴小腹猛地绷紧，下身向前挺动几下，头向后仰去，脚趾紧紧蜷着，呻吟一声交代在了边伯贤手上。

“很浓啊。”  
边伯贤给张艺兴展示她手上的白灼，张艺兴喘着气，害羞地用手臂遮住眼睛：“你的肯定也一样…”  
“是吗？”边伯贤兴致盎然地回复道，不紧不慢地把对方浓浓的精液抹匀在修长的手指上，探向张艺兴未经开发的小穴，“让我们看看…”  
他温柔地揉开张艺兴紧闭的小穴，轻轻探进一截食指。肠道内壁温热紧窒，因为紧张而死死吸住边伯贤的指尖。  
“这么热情啊，”女孩子温柔的声音落在张艺兴耳边，手指按压着肠壁拓张深入，“都拔不出来呢。”  
“别…别说了…”  
张艺兴脸颊发烫，难堪地偏过头去。被可爱柔软的女孩子压在身下侵犯已经很丢脸了，偏生边伯贤还要讲些有的没的来调笑他。  
“乖，放松。”  
边伯贤吮吸着他锁骨凹陷处的一小块皮肤，温柔地诱哄他。  
张艺兴闭着眼睛，强迫自己放松下来，边伯贤立即探入了第二根手指。两根手指慢慢地把小穴撑开，再让它自己害羞地闭合。如此往复几下，张艺兴就受不了身上最隐秘的地方被慢条斯理地玩弄，带着哭腔祈求。  
“你快点…别玩了…”  
“别急，会受伤的。”  
只有精液做润滑可不够。边伯贤从床头柜里掏出一管润滑剂，无视了张艺兴惊愕的“你什么时候放过去的？”，塞进粉嫩的小穴，挤了几下。  
冰凉滑腻的膏体一股股填满了后穴，很快被体温捂热，开始融化。边伯贤顺畅地开始进一步的扩张，看着小穴顺从地吞下了三根手指，尽心尽力地吮吸着。  
张艺兴大口喘着气，不敢挣扎也不敢说话，僵着身子任由边伯贤灵活的手指轻轻揉捏敏感的肠壁。

突然，一阵过电似的快感席卷了他，张艺兴忍不住绷直脚背，发出一声甜腻短促的呻吟。  
“嘘，这是你的敏感点，想摸摸吗？”  
边伯贤的指尖轻轻抚摸那一小块软肉，张艺兴发出断断续续不成句的话语。  
“不…啊…不要…呜啊…哈啊…”  
“不可以不要。”  
边伯贤声音突然严厉了起来，伸手扣住了张艺兴虚虚搂住她后背的手腕，捏着他的手指强迫他探进自己的后穴。  
张艺兴惊惧地睁大眼想看清楚边伯贤的表情，却在她眼里看到了无底深渊般的浓烈爱意。  
“既然答应了，就不可以拒绝我。”  
边伯贤轻声说道，手上动作却没停，将张艺兴的指尖强硬地按到了那块敏感的软肉上。  
“自己玩。”  
她命令道，居高临下地看着张艺兴全身潮红，洁白修长的手指淫荡地插在自己的后穴里，面上却还是清纯无辜，泪意朦胧的样子。  
明明是个男孩子，怎么能这么骚？

“我不…”  
这太羞耻了，边伯贤太过分了。  
张艺兴挣扎着想把食指拿出来，却不可避免地划过敏感的肠壁，顿时一个激灵全身软了下来。  
边伯贤嘴角挂着温柔的笑意，近乎粗暴地伸手揉弄他的性器，圆润的指甲轻轻划过铃口。几乎是瞬间，张艺兴又想射了。他呻吟着绷紧小腹，却在即将得以发泄的前一秒，被边伯贤纤细有力的指尖紧紧堵住。  
“放…放开！啊…”  
欲望被迫回流的感觉难受极了，张艺兴的足跟无助地蹭着微皱的床单，空闲的手慌张地伸向自己的性器，可被快感逼到发麻的手指一点力气也没有，怎么也掰不开边伯贤牢牢把住他精关的手。他急得眼角都红了，泪水渗了出来。  
“伯贤，让我射…”  
“只准自己玩到射。”  
边伯贤恶劣地说道，意有所指地轻轻搔刮张艺兴柔嫩的穴口。  
张艺兴小声地呻吟着，满脸泪水地看着边伯贤，女孩子却一脸冷酷地看着他。

寻不到出处的快感逼迫张艺兴难堪地妥协。他小心翼翼地重新将手指探入自己的小穴，在一片粘腻的泥泞中摸索到自己的敏感点，咬咬牙按了下去。  
“哈啊…”  
快感像电流一样再次席卷了他全身，连指尖都酥软下来。他感受到边伯贤放开了堵住他马眼的手，欲望再次蠢蠢欲动要喷薄而出，诱惑着他又按压了一下那处。  
一旦尝到了刺激后穴的甜头，就停不下来了。张艺兴完全控制不住自己，指尖痉挛般一下下揉弄着敏感的软肉。身体淫荡地迅速学会了新的取悦方法，手指在后穴频繁地抽插，快感一点点在下腹累积起来。张艺兴大口喘着气，眼前闪过一片白光，胯部条件反射地向前送了两下，脚趾蜷得紧紧的，竟是生生把自己弄射了。  
边伯贤放开对张艺兴的桎梏后，身体就向后跪坐在床上。可爱的脸上带着柔软的笑意，像观赏什么淫乱的表演一样，欣赏张艺兴把自己玩到射出来。他眼角还挂着泪珠，性感的下唇被咬得红肿，下身被弄得一片狼藉。精液，润滑剂，还有透明的肠液乱糟糟地混在一起，微微红肿的小穴抽搐似的一张一合，他自己白皙的手指还搁在里面。

“宝贝，你真美。”  
边伯贤轻轻拉出张艺兴的手指，毫不嫌弃地亲吻粘着透明液体的指尖，和他十指相扣，缓慢地将自己坚硬的性器滑入已经扩张好了的小穴。  
张艺兴哭着把自己玩到射的样子太美了。她本来还准备了更多花样，来调教他到只用后面就能射出来，没想到自己看上的是一个天赋异禀的尤物。  
她已经忍不住了。

高潮那一瞬间的快感几乎让张艺兴昏过去。半晌意识才像潮水般涌回他身体里，他费力地动动手指，立刻感受到有人紧紧握住了他的手，十指亲密地紧扣着。  
“伯贤…?”  
他一开口才发觉自己声音沙哑的不像话，慢半拍地想起了之前发生了什么，脸一下子红透了。  
“乖，你表现的很好。”  
边伯贤抢在张艺兴开口前打断了他的话语，温柔地细细亲吻他的眉眼和鼻梁。下身却不断地在小穴内进出，每一下都进到最深处。  
“唔…啊…”  
对方有力的顶弄让张艺兴根本说不出完整的话，只能无助地随着他的动作发出细碎的呜咽。  
边伯贤空出一只手，风情万种地把散乱的发丝别到耳后，另一只手却毫不留情地握住张艺兴的腿根掰开，让自己的粗大性器进到更深的地方。  
他被可爱的女孩子操到说不出话。  
这认知让张艺兴不由自主地又硬了。  
“我知道你喜欢的。”  
边伯贤轻声说道。  
从他搬进这房子的第一天起，他就知道张艺兴喜欢自己，不过当事人不承认罢了。  
没关系，他有耐心，编出了一层层细腻温柔的网，牢牢捆住了猎物。  
他已经等了很久了，都快要被自己对张艺兴占有的爱意逼疯了。  
好在他终究是等到了。

“我爱你。”  
边伯贤低头对着张艺兴耳语，同时提枪用力地一下下撞上他敏感的那处。  
张艺兴透过泪水，模糊地看到边伯贤有点忐忑的眼神，便忍着下身的快感，挤出个笑容来，伸手软软搭住边伯贤的脖颈。  
“我也爱你。”  
他虔诚地吻上边伯贤的唇。

瞬间，他感到边伯贤的性器又粗大了一圈，青筋盘踞，狠狠碾过他的敏感点。张艺兴沙哑地呻吟一声，下腹熟悉地紧绷起来，欲望喷薄而出。白浊划过一条漂亮的弧线，洒在他的胸膛上，腹肌上。  
边伯贤就着他高潮时的紧致抽插了几下，闷哼一声射了出来。  
两人趴在一起休息了一会儿，边伯贤这才坐起来，喘着气捋捋头发：“宝贝，我…”  
他的声音戛然而止，张艺兴也慢半拍地意识到了问题。边伯贤的声音变回了男孩的低沉，头发不知道什么时候变回了男孩子的长度，C罩杯变回了结实的胸肌。  
边伯贤变回来了。  
这是什么淫荡的力量啊！为什么做爱就会变回来啊！  
张艺兴在心里疯狂地吐槽，边伯贤却显得特别高兴。  
“我刚想说变成女孩后我不够高，很多姿势不能用，”边伯贤耙了耙头发，满意地笑了起来，“正好。我们来试试站姿。”  
“不…我射不出来了…”  
“没关系，还有别的可以射啊。”  
“我…唔…唔啊…别碰…呜…”

张艺兴跟边伯贤生闷气，怎么哄都不肯起来吃早饭。  
“乖，昨晚是我太激动了。下次不会了。”  
边伯贤像只黏人的小狗，整个人带着被子把张艺兴压在身下，讨好地把脑袋埋在他脖子里。  
张艺兴腰酸背痛，浑身都是青紫的吻痕，气得想把边伯贤赶出家门。  
“走开。”  
他哑着嗓子命令道。  
边伯贤假装没有听到，响亮地亲他的脸，发出大大的“啾”一声。  
张艺兴：“…”  
把可爱温柔的边软妹还给我啊！


End file.
